Bewitching Witch
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: She was mysterious, she was beautiful, she was perfection, so of course she'd be the dear cousin of the good-looking Mukami brothers! But... they didn't know she was a witch. Well, the humans didn't, and neither did the vampires in the academy know until her 'cousins' arrived. OC-insert to More Blood's anime adaptation. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

It was but a simple, usual day.

She woke up to do what every person does when they wake up, except it was night. And that she lived in the mansion given to her by that man alone.

Then she would walk to Ryoutei Academy, a night school for the rich and celebrities, and be showered with love by students.

"Waah, there's Kurosawa-san!"

"I wish I was her friend..."

"She's so pretty."

She sighed quietly at the attention she received.

What would she define herself? As what they call a Mary Sue in the net.

It was true really; she was the student council president, an intelligent second-year who was fifteen, the most popular and prettiest of all female students while you-know-them were the most attractive male students. If it weren't for all of that man's nagging, as she calls it, she wouldn't even be attending a school in the first place and getting so much attention.

Of course, she wasn't human. Well, in a way she was. She was a witch.

The last one, at that.

And this 'simple, usual day' just turned upside-down as she felt the familiar presences of four vampires near the school.

* * *

Yuko packed her bag and walked out, only to be stopped by a fellow classmate's voice.

"K-Kurosawa-san!"

A girl.

"Do you... want to walk home together?" she shyly asked.

The petite student smiled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I can't. Thank you for asking though." Yuko answered, leaving the classroom.

She was exhausted as usual, but even more so as the four familiar presences she believed was just her imagination wasn't helping her focus.

Running a hand through her long light blue hair, she tried to think of another subject... but that plan failed when she was outside the school.

"... What on earth are you guys doing!?" she heard someone say.

Komori Yui's voice.

"Hmph. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ruki... Mukami Ruki."

And that was the breaking point of 'those four presences are just my imagination'.

"And... the guy who tightly pinioned you is..."

"Yuma."

"I'm Kou! Nice to meet ya."

"Azusa... Haa... I'm still throbbing somehow..."

"... Um, why does this matter to me...?" Yui asked.

"Heheh. Well, we just moved to this school today~." Kou answered.

"Transfer students...? But, do I have anything to do with you guys?" the girl questioned.

"... You surely believe you're on top." Ruki responded. "... Don't open your mouth like that to your superiors."

He was just the same as Yuko remembered.

"Eh...!?"

"Don't turn your face away. You should be looking straight at me with high spirits."

"Uh..."

"... What are you doing? You."

Shuu's voice.

That was her call to get away.

"Uh... Shuu-san...!?"

Making her escape, she couldn't risk being seen by a Sakamaki nor Shuu. However, the eldest of the Mukami caught sight of light blue hair around the corner.

 _'That old man...! How could he do this to me...!? I wasn't expecting it to be them that I would be watching over!'_ Yuko thought angrily with a straight face.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and lifting her eyes from the ground...

"Uwaah!"

Yuko nearly fell at the sight of Ruki just in front of her.

"Quiet." he said. "Who are you?"

Staring for a moment, she attempted to walk past him despite knowing that wasn't going to happen. He caught her wrist.

"Answer me."

Tired of everything, Yuko sighed, "... Haa... I never thought we'd meet like this again..."

"So it is you." Ruki replied, surprised.

"Yes, it is I the great Yuko." she sarcastically said.

"I didn't think the person he said would be watching over us would be you."

"Neither did I. Now, let go."

But instead of granting the witch's order, he pulled her wrist, dragging her with him to home.

"O-Ow! Don't pull my wrist if you're taking me home!" she frantically said.

* * *

Yuko rubbed the wrist Ruki had grabbed on.

"My wrist is red thanks to you, Ruki-kun..."

They were at home now, in the living room of the now-Mukami mansion with everyone gathered.

"... Yuko-chan...!?" Kou shockingly said.

"What the!?" Yuma followed. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yuko?" Azusa, too, followed.

"Explain yourself for the past decades." Ruki demanded.

"You can ask that man..." Yuko trailed off.

"Yuko." the eldest firmly said.

"I was doing his dirty work as well as things of my own." she finally answered.

Suddenly, Kou hugged her from the side.

"Yay! Now the family is really reunited!" he happily smiled.

"My feelings are mixed in seeing you four again." she plainly replied. "But I assure you I'm happy as well."

Detaching Kou from herself, Yuko stood up from the couch and brushed herself off.

"My turn for questions." the witch said. "Kou-kun, what did that man give you to replace your eye?"

"A magic eye." answered the idol.

"Azusa-kun, you haven't been hurting yourself too much lately, have you?"

"... Justin mustn't go yet..." the masochistic youngest brother answered, caressing 'Justin'.

"Tell me you aren't eating too much sugar cubes, Yuma-kun."

"You can't take Sugar-chan away from me." was the gardener's reply.

"And Ruki-kun. I unfortunately don't have anything to ask about you."

"Am I really not going to be interrogated?" the leader smirked.

"Then how many times have you read that book?" Yuko asked.

"I've lost count."

"Expected..."

"Tell us you haven't acquainted yourself with those guys." Yuma said.

"Just one..." she answered hesitantly, her eyes slowly averting.

"What?"

"Playing piano for the eldest after school sometimes maybe has become a guilty pleasure..."

Ruki sighed.

"Yuko..."

"I know."

Yuko sighed exasperatedly, snapping them back to the most important topic, "Let's just get going and capture Eve."

* * *

"You four have problems with first names." Yuko said, revealing herself to Yui.

The platinum-blonde haired girl was restrained by Kou, Yuma, and Azusa while the other two watched.

"Livestock is livestock." Ruki reasoned.

"Eve... is really Eve after all." Azusa replied.

"She's a sow. Period." Yuma responded.

"She is masochistic to stay with these guys~." was Kou's response.

"Haa... It'll be a miracle to hear you all call her by name on the same day..." the petite girl sighed.

"Yuko-san...?"

Yui's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of her friend.

"Good evening, Yui-chan." smiled Yuko.

"No way... Yuko-san is a vampire?" Yui questioned.

The witch chuckled, answering, "That's incorrect. The term is rather 'witch'."

"You're a witch..." Eve said in almost a mutter, still in disbelief.

"Hey, even if you awaken as a vampire will your beliefs be reduced to nothing?" Kou asked.

"Awaken... as a vampire..." she said.

"... You don't know? If you keep having your blood sucked... you'll become a vampire..." explained the masochistic brother.

"You must really think those guys have compassion for you. Hah?" Yuma asked.

"Compassion...?" Yui replied.

"Hmph... You're quite foolish. Vampires having compassion... Your masters think nothing more of you than bait..." Ruki said.

"Uh...!"

"Or are you a Do M to the marrow of your bones? Heheheh... You're an M Neko-chan after all~." followed Kou.

"She... must be. I... and her... are the same, it's true... isn't that right? Haha." Azusa laughed.

"... E-Even if I ran away... I don't have a reason to follow you. I heard they you're also vampires..." Yui stuttered.

"Yeah. We are vampires." the eldest responded. "However, you shouldn't be with them. We're protecting you."

"Yeah, 'protecting'..." Yuko stared at him.

"S-Such a thing, I don't believe you...!" the human said.

"Even if you don't believe us, do you think you can successfully escape on your own?" the idol questioned. "You don't understand the kind of scent you have, it's pretty special. Personally, you shouldn't spread it around like that."

"You'll be caught in a blink of an eye if you escape, and be sentenced back to your pigpen. But... it's up to you." Yuma followed.

"Or... are you sure because... they've been brainwashing you...?" asked Azusa.

"Brainwashed...? That's not true, I..." Yui trailed off.

"... Justin... This child, it seems that the truth has finally come out..." he said.

"Anyway, it won't be so bad. Come with us." said Ruki, ignoring Yuko's stare.

"I..."

Eve thought for a moment.

"Time is ticking, Yui-chan." Yuko said.

"What should I do, she's fallen silent, Ruki-kun. Release her?" Kou asked his brother.

"Don't release. Hold onto her for a little more time." Ruki answered.

"Keh... She's still worrying about this. I can't believe it!" said Yuma.

"... According to her... she... doesn't know a vampire's true character... It's unavoidable, right?" Azusa asked.

"Ahh... I'm getting irritated." the blond said. "Hey, hey, M Neko-chan, won't you be reasonable? We're always gentle... You're making a big mistake!"

"Hey, hey, Kou, you're not convincing her. Well, I'm also starting to get irritated." Yuma replied.

"Uh... Anyway, I don't want to go with you guys...! It's unreasonable to run away... I don't think you understand that I don't want to run away...! So, let me go!" Yui finally answered.

"Saying that won't work, you know..." the witch responded.

"... Hey, Yuma." the eldest ordered.

"Tch... I got it. I usually don't raise a hand to a woman, but... Yah!"

"Agh...!?"

Yuma shoved the human, causing her to run into Kou.

"Whoa...! Catch!"

"Let's bring her back. Carry." ordered Ruki.

"Yes, yes. Ruki-kun has gotten stricker compared to the old days." the idol replied.

"How weird, the Sakamakis are so carefree." Yuma noted, looking around.

"Hah. I didn't even cast a spell." Yuko snickered.

"... We should leave the garden... before they come, yeah." Azusa said.

"Hmph. Imagine it. A world with no natural enemies." Ruki imagined. "Does the savaged beast being kept in the zoo watch out for their surroundings?"

"Ahh... Well, that's right." the gardener agreed. "Exposing yourself to the enemy while you're vulnerable. Pathetic!"

"—Now they'll know how it feels to lose something important to them." Ruki said.

"Ufufu. Sleep well, Yui-chan." Yuko smiled to the girl, finger nearing her forehead.

* * *

N/A: I haven't written in forever... Anyways, I've only recently gotten into DiaLovers (Would being in the fandom for only four months still count as recent? Lol.) and have had more nosebleeds I can count. And lemme just say it, Yuko is not exactly much of a Mary Sue (She's not perfect.) but go ahead and categorize her as one if you'd like, it won't offend me, I promise. I'm going to do a little mix of the anime and game for More Blood/Dark Fate by the way. The translations being used are by Akuichansera (You should check her blog out! She's a cool person!) and I have yet to ask for permission but I decided to post this anyways. I will ask for permission right after I post this first chapter because I'm not rude like some others are excluding the people who didn't know to.

Who will Yuko-chan end up with? I have an attraction to the eldest in the Sakamaki and Mukami family so... dunno. • w • She might even end up being with Yui or single, my poor loli— *Gets shot.*

Concerning the school name, I'm not really sure if that's correct but someone said it was Ryoutei Academy. Also, sorry if personalities were OOC, I have yet to capture some characters' personality.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, liked Yukocchi, and will read on when the next chapters are up which I will try to make weekly! *Jumps into trashcan.*


	2. Chapter 1

Yui awoke with a gasp, the sun setting behind the couch she laid on.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around for answers.

"You're finally awake." Ruki said.

She turned to Ruki and Yuko with a gasp.

"You sleep so soundly, for livestock." he continued.

"L-Livestock?!" she said. "W-Who are you? And... where am I?"

"Aah~. She slept so soundly that she forgot your names." Yuko followed, behind the eldest of the Mukamis.

"Yuko-san, why did you bring me-"

Yuma appeared, hitting the window and the girl looked at him.

"Shut up!" he barked. "Quit your squealing, you sow!"

A shuddering breath came from her.

"Now, now. After being brought here so suddenly, of course she's gonna be confused." Kou told his younger brother, walking down the stairs. "Right, M Neko-chan?"

"Hey... Do you like... pain?" Azusa asked, appearing taking her hand.

She gasped and fell on the couch with fear.

"Hey, now, Azusa-kun. That's inappropriate to ask a person you just met. You have to introduce yourself first." the idol lectured.

"Again." Yuko said.

"Right. So let's start over." he replied. "I'm Mukami Kou. Nice to meet you, M Neko-chan."

"I'm Mukami Yuma." Yuma said.

"Mukami?" Yui questioned.

"We're all brothers." Kou explained. "And this is..."

"Azusa." the boy who took her hand earlier introduced himself.

The platinum blonde looked over to Ruki, to which he replied to the question in her eyes, "I'm Ruki."

"You already know who I am, but to fit with the atmosphere, I'm Kurosawa Yuko." the witch said. "Your student council president."

"This is the mansion we all live in. You're going to live here with us too, M Neko-chan." the blond told her.

"What? Live here?" she asked, standing up. "I can't do that! I'm going back!"

Ruki shut his book.

"Going back?"

He stood up from his seat, turning to her.

"You want to go back to the Sakamaki mansion?"

"Eh?"

"You were treated as a plaything by the vampires at that mansion, were you not?"

Eve gasped and looked away, what he said, the truth.

"So by being kept as their pet, even your mind degraded to the level of livestock?"

"Th-That's not... B-But you're all vampires too, aren't you? So it'd be the same if I stayed here!"

"I don't appreciate you comparing us to them." Ruki said in calm anger. "Unlike them, we at least have some sense."

"There's no way I can believe that." Yui replied.

"Man, how annoying!" Kou spoke in annoyance. "We really don't care if you're convinced or not!"

"He's right. Our plan requires your... Eve's... blood." the eldest said.

"Eve's blood?" she asked. "Eve is... me? How can that be?"

"You are... definitely... Eve." Azusa answered.

"N-No! I'm not Eve!"

"Quit whining over everything!" Yuma said. "All you need to do is shut up and obey us."

"You're Eve because you have Cordelia's heart. Daughter of the Demon Lord." Yuko explained. "Human blood and vampire blood flows within you, making your blood of finest quality."

Ruki took Yui's chin, making her look up to him, his reflection in her eyes.

"As the one who possesses the blood of Eve, you should be able to find him without error." he said. "You'll find Adam."

"Adam?" she replied.

"From now on, you'll be living here with us." he continued. "Your opinion doesn't matter. As long as you're Eve, you're going to obey our rules. Take some time in here to clear your mind."

And he closed her door.

* * *

Yuko scribbled on her homework, and in the middle of it, she sharply turned her eyes to her window. A bat was settled in front of her window.

"Why are you bothering me now?" she asked the bat, still scribbling answers on the worksheet. "Did we already get Eve? Of course we did, easy as cake. Your sons are far too careless, but I'm sure they've noticed that she's missing by now."

Putting her pencil down, she turned her body to the bat, crossing her legs.

"And you? 'Reinhart-sensei'?"

She sneered.

"How am I doing with your other sons? I told you I didn't want to be with them again. Are you just trying to make me suffer of this guilt?"

Narrowed her eyes.

"Begone already. What is the past is the past that forever haunts me. It's my fault those children became like this."

And the bat flew away.

The witch sighed, resting her head on her hand and thinking of what she felt guilty for. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by sensing an escaping Yui.

"Ruki-kun, your livestock is looking for the way out."

* * *

"Ugh..." a child Ruki groaned, having been beat up badly by the other orphans in the orphanage.

In his blurred vision he saw an extraordinarily beautiful girl with long light blue hair and deep blue eyes approach him.

"Has god... come to get me...?" he questioned.

The girl in the white dress smiled.

"You're very much still alive, Little Mister."

"... Just another livestock... huh?" the boy said.

"Livestock!? Really, what kind of treatment is that to your grand elder!?" she exclaimed, causing him to straighten up in a jump. "Former aristocrat brats will still retain their old personalities I see..."

"... Eh?"

"Now then, can you walk?" the girl asked, tilting her head. "We should get you patched up."

"I think I can... but why are you helping me?" Ruki asked with confusion.

"Why? Because I care about you, of course."

A small gasp came from him, words he hadn't heard in what seemed like centuries.

"But you called me an aristocrat brat just now."

"Brat or not, you have kindness in you unlike most of these orphans in this terrible orphanage. It hurts to see children beat each other up."

She offered her hand to him.

"Your name?"

He took it.

"... Ruki."

The girl smiled again.

"Yuko."

And she helped him up.

"We're friends now, you hear?"

"Friends?"

"That means I'm going to protect you from now on, and that's a promise. You too."

Ruki looked away.

"I can't guarantee that."

"I know you can, Ruki-kun. I believe in you."

He looked back at her happy smile and she lightly laughed.

* * *

"'I don't appreciate you comparing us to them,' huh?" Yuko said, leaning against the doorway of Yui's room.

Ruki, who had just set the unconscious girl on her bed, looked over at her.

"If you ask me, there's not much of a difference." she continued.

"Perhaps that may be true." the vampire replied.

"It is. I've been watching her ever since she arrived at their doorstep."

"Are you going to cut ties with the eldest?"

"Maybe."

The witch walked over to the sleeping Eve, looking up at him.

"I'll get her into her sleepwear. So please leave."

"Yuko, something feels off about you. Did something happen?"

"It's just your imagination. I'm just tired from today."

A simple lie.

"... Then, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ruki-kun."

The blue-grey eyed young man left, the door closing.

She clenched her sleeve, memories going through her mind.

"I'm too kind..." she said quietly, brushing the guilt off and turning to Yui with an outstretched hand.

Casting a spell, Yuko nearly fell, using the dresser for support.

"He really sucked a lot of blood from you... huh?"

After regaining some strength, she undressed Yui to get her in her nightgown and tucked the girl into bed before weakly walking back to her room.

* * *

N/A: I'm surprised you kept reading. Unfortunately that's all I have to say... See you next week.


	3. Chapter 2

N/A: Waah! I apologize for the wait when I said I'd update next week! I was having some Internet trouble that took forever to fix, forgive me!

Anyways, a few days ago I made a RP blog for Yukocchi on Tumblr! So, I'll hand the name over if you guys who have Tumblr accounts want to follow. It's been so long since I've roleplayed publicly but I've made two friends already, haha.

* * *

"...!?" Kou grunted.

"Gah...!" Yuma followed.

"... There's only one piece of fried shrimp left." Azusa said.

"I'm sure there'll more, so why is it such a big deal?" Yuko asked.

"Wait, Yuma-kun. Isn't this mine?" the idol asked his younger brother.

"Hah!? No matter how you look at it, you eat the most, don't you?" replied Yuma. "Why don't you let your little bro have it, aah?"

"You guys ate the same amount though..." the youngest of the brothers pointed out to them.

"U-Um... you guys. Why don't you share it? I think that's fair..." Yui entered the dining room.

"Yeah right! Ending a men's match in a tie, now that's just being a pussy!" the gardener responded.

"If we split it in half, we'll fight over which piece is bigger~." Kou explained.

"They're fighting at the table... Yuko..." said Azusa, his older brothers still bickering over who got the last fried shrimp.

"Like I said, I'm sure there will be more, so settle down and someone eat the last one of this plate or share it." the witch assured, sighing.

"... I'm sorry, Yuma-kun. I got a bit out of hand." apologized Kou.

"No, I'm sorry." Yuma replied. "We're brothers after all... here, let's share the―"

But he was cut off by Azusa, who took the fried shrimp.

"... Itadaki..." the masochistic brother began.

And he ate it.

"AAH!" Kou shouted.

"AZUSA, YOU BASTARD!" Yuma yelled.

"What do I keep telling you?" Ruki asked, entering the room and setting down a fresh plate of fried shrimp which made the room go quiet. "No ruckus at the dinner table."

"Yeah, yeah." the gardener responded.

"I told you there would be more..." Yuko sipped her tea.

"Hey, there's more! You should've said so!" said the idol happily, not even hesitating to stab his fork in one.

"Don't take it before the rest of us get any!" Yuma told him. "Azusa, don't just sit there. Eat before Kou takes it all."

"You eat, too." Ruki said, looking at Yui, who was still standing by the doors.

"Okay." she replied, taking a seat.

He set her meal down on the table.

"You made all this?"

"What if I did?"

"Eh? Uh, nothing, it's just... I'm amazed you can cook. And..."

"Hey, I got less!" whined Kou as Yuma gave Azusa and Yuko a fried shrimp.

"You just ate a whole bunch of them!" Yuma replied.

"Stop arguing already, please." Yuko requested.

"You're all very close. It's kind of refreshing." Yui finished.

"Hurry up and eat. We don't have much time." the eldest told her, drinking his coffee.

"Time?" she asked.

"That's right. We have to go to school." said the idol.

"Oh, me too..."

Eve stood up from her seat, stopped by Yuma.

"Idiot." he said. "You're staying here, Sow."

"The Sakamaki brothers will be at school, too." Ruki pointed out.

"But..."

"The one in charge of keeping an eye on M Neko-chan today is Azusa-kun." told Kou.

"I'll take care of both of your attendances, so don't worry." Yuko assured.

The platinum-blonde girl turned to the youngest brother.

"Just Eve and me... I'm so happy." he said, smiling.

"We're counting on you, Azusa." said the eldest.

"Yeah."

"See you, Sow. Behave yourself."

"Now, M Neko-chan, Azusa-kun can be a bit of a handful, so be careful."

"Make sure to clean up your messes you two, Yui-chan, Azusa-kun. We'll see you later."

* * *

Yuko packed her bag, feeling lightheaded.

What had happened last night, was that she'd cast a spell in which would transfer most of Yui's anemia to herself.

"Kurosawa? Are you feeling unwell?" her teacher asked, noticing her put a hand to her head.

"No, I'm fine." the student council president replied, hiding her pain. "Have a nice day, Sensei."

Leaving the classroom, she headed off to the student council room, praying she had enough strength to do her work. But in the midst of it, it had increased and she nearly fell over.

"Kaichou!?" a student council member urgently ran over to her, helping her steady.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Fuka-san..." Yuko apologized for the inconvenience.

"Are you unwell? You're never usually like this." Fuka said.

"I am, sort of." the president admitted, smiling anxiously. "I think it's because of the sudden arrival of my cousins..."

It felt odd to call them her cousins, to her, but that was what Ruki said to call them if she ever mentioned them.

"You should head home and rest, Kurosawa-kaichou. I insist."

"I just finished all my work, so I was just about to go."

Handing her bag to her, Yuko said, "Thank you, Fuka-san."

"Y-Your welcome..." replied Fuka, blushing in praise. "You don't want me to walk with you, just in case?"

The student council president shook her head.

"I'll be fine, so please don't worry about me."

Leaving she passed by the music room, stopping and staring at the door before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Done?" the eldest of the Mukami asked when she arrived to the gates of the school.

"Why were you waiting?" she replied, concerned. "If you keep doing this, rumors will spread."

"Just making sure you weren't going to spend time with the eldest of the Sakamaki brothers." Ruki said.

"I suddenly feel like Juliet." joked Yuko, continuing to walk as he followed by her side.

"So you love him."

"I don't."

"It'd be a great problem if you were."

"I'm aware."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Did you know he'd be the new doctor for the school?"

"Yeah."

"So he really does plan on keeping a close eye on you ten..."

"Since when were you affiliated with him, anyways?"

"It's been some decades. Even so, we aren't exactly friends."

Yuko held her tongue on what had been happening in the beginning.

Arriving home, they entered the mansion.

"I'll go tend to Yui-chan." she farewelled, walking in Eve's room's direction. "Call me if you need me."

Ruki nodded, his eyes following the petite girl until she disappeared.

Yuko deeply sighed when she sunk to the floor after closing the door.

"Why do you four have to cause me so much trouble?" the witch questioned quietly.

* * *

N/A: Feedback... There is no feedback from you guys... Ahem, um, anyways, like said, I'll give you the name of the blog if you guys want it. See you all next week. *Runs and dives back into trashcan.*


	4. Chapter 3

N/A: Okie, I'm just gonna warn everyone who is reading this that Yuko is going to be even more Mary Sue once the secret is out. But, it is very reasonable for the role I have given her. So, please drop out now if you dislike big Mary Sues even though she isn't one.

Anyways, I'M SO SORRY AGAIN, AAAAA. My internet was fixed long ago and I kinda hit a writer's block plus procrastination. *Bashes head on desk.*

Nobody wants her Tumblr URL? Really? Well I'll just give it anyways: the-diabolik-witch. So far we only have five followers. On there, I will be publishing some short one-shots with some that are formatted like the game. You'll also find out who she'll be paired with. Okay, I'll stop talking now before Yuko casts a curse on me.

 **Yuko:** *Glaring at Nana (That's me).*

* * *

 _Yuko sat in despair as visions of the four meeting their deaths flashed in her mind, covering her ears with tears brimming her eyes._

 _"It's... It's my fault... If I hadn't left, then... If I hadn't..."_

The witch awoke with a gasp.

She breathed hard and sat up, sweating. Putting a hand to the side of her head, she stared at her wrinkled blanket.

She'd lost count of how many times she dreamed of the past she blamed herself for.

With a shaky sigh, Yuko got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, only to meet Yui when she opened her door.

"Ah... Good morning, Yuko-san." Eve greeted.

"Good morning, Yui-chan." the witch greeted back, noticing the clothes and towel in her arms. "Are you going to take a bath?"

"Yes. I just feel like I need to freshen up after what's happened..." Yui explained.

"I see. Then you go before me." she replied.

"Thank you." thanked the girl. "But, Yuko-san? You look pale. Did something happen?"

"You're just imagining things. I'm perfectly fine." Yuko faked. "Now go on before I go ahead."

She nodded and went on to the bathroom, the witch watching her back.

Returning to her room, Yuko changed into her usual wear and put on her black headband after brushing her hair, flipping it.

As she slipped her black thigh-high socks on, she wondered if she would be alright since her 'cousins' kept drinking from that girl until she fainted. The spell would last until she decided to break it but she couldn't stop her kindness from relieving most of Yui's anemia.

Sighing, she went off to wait at the bathroom door.

"Hey, Yuko." Yuma appeared.

"Is there something you need?" Yuko replied.

"Is she in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's going to help out picking the vegetables."

"I can do that with you, you know."

"Ruki said we needed to give you a break. Besides, it's my turn to suck her."

"He did...? Then you'd better not drink too much."

"Whatever."

"Wait, what are you—"

The third brother barged into the bathroom.

"Hey, Sow!" Yuma said to the bathing girl.

Yui yelled at the sudden interruption after a moment.

"Shut up! Don't yell in the bathroom!" he covered his ears. "The echo is so loud!"

Yuko sighed, face-palming.

"Call me if you need another person..." she left.

* * *

The witch returned to the bathroom only later to finally splash water on her face and brush her teeth, leaving once more but stumbling upon Azusa.

"Ah, Azusa-kun..." she said.

Yuko's eyes went down to the new wound on his arm, his blood dripping on the floor.

"... Wait here."

Grabbing bandages, she bandaged the wound up, not casting a healing spell because she knew the youngest brother wouldn't want it.

"After all I said... You still hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry... Yuko." Azusa apologized.

"It's okay. Even though I want you to stop hurting yourself, you wouldn't be you if you didn't do so." Yuko replied. "So in that case, try to self-harm yourself less, please?"

The grey-eyed boy nodded and she smiled.

"I won't tell Ruki-kun about this, so go on to whatever you were doing and I'll clean this up."

He left and Yuko easily cleaned it up with a spell, only to suddenly feel her strength drift away at a speed.

"Here we go again..." she muttered to herself almost weakly, leaning on the wall for support.

Trudging to the garden while using objects for support to keep herself standing, Yuko composed herself and crossed her arms at Yuma.

"I believe that's enough, Yuma-kun." she interrupted his meal, a stern yet worried look in her eyes.

"Tch. Yuko." Yuma turned his head to her.

"At this rate, she'll be in a bad state if you suck any further."

They stared at each other for a while before Yuma picked the fainted Yui up, walking Yuko's way.

"... My bad." he said when he stopped where she stood and continued his way.

Watching the gardener disappear around the corner, the witch fell on her knees with a breath let out.

Just forcing herself to look absolutely fine hurt even more since the pain built up inside her head. It felt like a gush of water when she let the pain flow. Even though she regretted casting the spell that linked her and Yui, she was glad to have saved most of the girl's anemia pain.

Forcing herself to get up, she walked to her room hoping no one would catch sight of her in her pain.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" the voice of Yuko suddenly said.

Yui jumped while laid down on the couch, having been surprised by the witch's sudden appearance sitting on a stool that was never there next to where she laid.

"O-Oh... It's just you, Yuko-san." stuttered the blonde, having finished the sugar cube Yuma had put in her mouth just earlier.

"That's right, so there's no need to worry about fangs and all." Yuko replied, her voice slightly sarcastic. "Except for spells and curses."

A smile somewhat came to Yui's lips, this time surprising the light blue haired girl.

"It's funny. I haven't felt like this in a while." she said. "To be treated with kindness and not too much fear within me."

"Well, I guess you should be happy someone at least isn't a vampire." remarked the witch.

She rested her chin on her palm, crossing her legs.

"But... I am somewhat envious of those guys."

"Eh?"

"You're blood is the finest and I don't even have the taste buds to enjoy blood. Plus, I can't give you the pain you want and enjoy."

"I-I don't enjoy it!"

"Oh really? Stuttering isn't a helping fact you know."

Eve looked conflicted.

"I've been watching you ever since you came to the Sakamaki mansion and watch you slowly indulge into a sadistic person, so I know the truth." the petite girl revealed.

"No way..." Yui said.

"Well, you'd better get back to your room now."

Yuko stood up from her seat, walking to the door.

Before she disappeared from the doorway, she said with an innocent smile, "Oh, right. I haven't confirmed this with you, have I? Well, fire doesn't hurt me and if you cut my hair, you're getting a dire punishment."

And left with the door closing.

* * *

The crescent moon hovered in the night sky, not even a star out.

The vampires and the witch sat in the living room, having been gathered.

Azusa poked at a pink rose in a vase with other pink roses, running his finger down to its thorn to cut his fingertip.

"Well, Yuma?" Ruki asked. "Any sign of the awakening?"

"Nope, none." Yuma replied.

"Maybe it's not enough..." the eldest brother said.

"Yeah." the latter agreed.

"The Apple of Adam plan... We must accomplish the plan for him, whatever it takes."

The former drunk his tea.

"At any cost."

A symbol glowed in Yuko's deep-blue eyes but disappeared.

She tightened the grip on the back of her hand, looking both worried and guilty.

* * *

Yuko quickly hid behind a wall from an orphanage official and they passed by.

Peeking her head out to check if there were any more officials, she quickly walked to the orphanage cell and opened the locked door.

"Next time be more cautious, Kou-kun." the girl sighed. "I can't always do this."

"Sorry, sorry." the little blond boy apologized. "See, I told you someone would bail us out."

A boy with messy dark blond hair and eyes looked at her.

"... A new friend I see. Your name?" Yuko asked.

"Bear." the boy answered.

"I'm Yuko. You'll get a proper welcoming to the gang when we get to the room. For now, we need to hurry."

Her deep blue eyes fell upon his fist, which was red with his knuckles bleeding slightly.

"Your hand... I'll bandage it up when we get there, okay?"

"... Thanks..." Bear replied to her, astonished at her kindness.

"Your welcome." she smiled.

* * *

N/A: As always, please leave a review and see you next chapter!


End file.
